Can You Feel My Tears?
by Uqqielf Lee Minsung
Summary: Chap 2 END! Published :D / Hidup ini untuk merasakan kebahagiaan bukan? Kulakukan apapun agar aku bahagia, bukankah aku benar? / YeWook, KyuMin, KyuWook, HaeWook, HaeHyuk / Gender Switch / Cinta itu seperti maut, tak bisa di tebak kapan datangnya, tak bisa di cegah kedatangnnya, / Hidup ini adl masalah waktu, waktu yang terus membawa pada kematian.
1. Chapter 1

**-YeWook Couple-**

**_Can You Feel My Tears? _**

**Twoshoot (Chap 1)**

**By****:****Uqqielf-Ryeosomnia Lee a.k.a Kim Minsung****/Lee Eunki**

**Main Cast****:**** Ryeowook, Yesung**

**Other cast****:**** Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Heechul, Kibum**

**Genre****:**** Romance/Crime/Hurt/Gender Switch**

**Rate:**** T**

**Summary****:**** Hidup ini untuk merasakan kebahagiaaan bukan? Kulakukan apapun agar aku bahagaia, bukankah aku benar?**

**Disclaimer****:**** Super junior ****© God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents & Themselves**

**_Can You Feel My Tears_ **** Uqqielf a.k.a Kim Minsung**

"_Umma, aku sudah pergi. Aku janji aku akan bahagia. Umma tidak usah khawatir, tidak usah juga mencariku. Aku mencintaimu umma..."_

__Ryeowook__

Secarik kertas kecil itu tergeletak diatas meja dan baru saja dibaca oleh wanita paruh baya bernama Kim Heechul. Seketika wanita itu menangis dan bersimpuh di lantai kamar dengan cat serba ungu, kamar putrinya—Kim Ryeowook.

"Hiks...Ryeowookie bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini pada umma nak?" gumam Heechul meratapi, tapi yang dia panggil kini juga sudah tak bisa mendengar. Anak gadis itu pergi, tepatnya kabur dari rumah.

STORY START!

_*Flashback*_

"Hiks...hiks..."

Suara tangisan itu terdengar begitu lemah di tengah dinginnya malam. Lampu trotoar jalan yang remang, dan jalanan sepi. Suara tangisan itu mungkin justru akan lebih terdengar seperti suara horor hantu yang menangis malam-malam.

Itu suara tangisan seorang yeoja yang kini duduk sendirian di bawah lampu trotoar, seperti gelandangan atau semacam anak jalanan yang tersesat, gadis itu menangis. Rambut hitam panjangnya menutupi wajahnya yang bisa dijamin kini sembab dan memerah karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Hey? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seorang yang berdiri dihadapan gadis yang menangis itu membuat gadis kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menampakkan wajah manisnya yang memang sudah memerah karena terlalu lama menangis dan kedinginan.

'Oh...cantiknya...' batin seseorang yang berdiri dihadapan gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di hadapan gadis itu. Yeoja dengan mantel bulu tebal dan hak tinggi dan terlihat sangat anggun nan cantik—Lee Sungmin.

"Ryeowook..." jawab gadis itu dengan suara mungilnya. Sungmin tersenyum lembut, gadis itu mungkin butuh bantuannya?

"Mau ikut denganku?" tawar Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya pada Ryeowook, dan tangan lembut nan halus itu di jabat Ryeowook dengan hati-hati, membantunya untuk bangun.

_*Flashback end*_

Ryeowook mengangkat sudut bibirnya menatap pantulan wajah cantiknya di dalam cermin. Dia sedang menyisir rambut panjang kecokelatannya. Dipolesnya bibir mungilnya dengan lipstik pink lengkap dengan lip gloss yang membuat bibirnya mengkilat basah dan tampak begitu seksi, apalagi jika dia menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum palsu. Dipasangakannya sepasang anting mungil yang cantik dan sempurna. Pantulan di dalam cermin itu benar-benar menampakkan sosok Ryeowook yang begitu anggun.

"Lihat... kau sudah pandai berdandan huh?" puji seorang yeoja dengan mata foxy dan senyum manisnya memegang pundak mulus Ryeowook yang terbuka dan hanya ada tali kecil yang menggantung di pundak itu. Ditatanya rambut kecokelatan Ryeowook dan ikut memperhatikan bayangan mereka berdua di dalam cermin. Dua yeoja yang benar-benar cantik.

"Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti adikmu," ucap sorang namja yang tiba-tiba saja sudah masuk ke ruang make up itu dan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang cukup tampan—Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hey... dia memang adik kecilku Kyunnie~" jawab yeoja yang memegang pundak Ryeowook tadi—Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang masih bercermin.

"Dua bidadari dalam cermin itu~ salah satunya milikku," ucap Kyuhyun dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, mencium seduktif leher yeoja bermata foxy itu membuatnya terkikik geli.

Sementara Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya dari cermin di depannya yang menampakkan adegan dewasa yang terjadi di belakangnya.

'Tidak tahu tempat,' batin Ryeowook dan menarik ujung bibirnya, menyeringai. Itu adalah hal biasa yang sering Ryeowook lihat sendiri. Kyuhyun yang mencumbui kakak—angkatnya—didepan matanya sendiri. Bukan masalah sih, toh kakaknya itu—Sungmin—adalah kekasihnya. Tapi tetap saja Ryeowook merasa risih harus melihat pemandangan mesum itu hampir setiap saat dimana ada kakaknya.

"Ekhem! Kakak aku mau pergi dulu," ucap Ryeowook menghentikan sejenak tawa Sungmin karena Kyuhyun terus menggodanya. Ryeowook tersenyum kikuk menatap kakanya yang sudah tersudut di sofa ruang make up dengan posisi Kyuhyun, err—diatasnya.

"Ne~~euhh~ Kyu~" sahut Sungmin menjawab pamitan adiknya itu.

Ryeowook menutup pintu ruang make up, dia tidak ingin melihat apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan setelah itu. Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya dan meniup-niup udara disekitarnya. Bagaiman dia tidak gerah melihat adegan maca tadi? Secara live pula, meski sudah sering tapi tetap saja...

"Chagiya~" belum sempat Ryeowook merasa lega setelah keluar dari ruang make up bar. Kini lengan kekar seorang namja sudah sempurna melingkar dipinggang rampingnya dan menghirup lehernya seduktif. Ryeowook segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap namja yang memeluknya dari belakang itu. Lee Donghae, namja itu tersenyum manis kearah Ryeowook, dia itu kekasih—tidak—lebih tepatnya dia hanya namja yang membayar Ryeowook agar berkencan dengannya. Jangan tanyakan padaku untuk apa! Kalian akan tahu nanti.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Ryeowook memagut bibir namja yang tak terlalu tinggi darinya itu. Melumat bibir namja itu dengan kendali penuh dengan permainan french kissnya, cukup lama hingga membuat Donghae justru sesak nafas karena dia yang tanpa persiapan langsung diserang. Ryeowook melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum mengangkat sudut bibirnya, seringaian yang manis. Dibelainya pipi namja di hadapannya itu lembut.

"Merindukanku heum?" tebak Ryeowook dan menatap mata Donghae dengan balutan kontak lensa berwarna abu-abu cantik yang dipakainya. Tidak ada jawaban, yang ada hanyalah balasan serangan ciuman dari namja tampan bernama Donghae tadi yang kini melumat bibir mungil Ryeowook dan menyudutkannya ke dinding. Dan tanpa penolakan Ryeowook hanya akan membalas perlakuan Donghae padanya dengan tidak kalah agresif, membuat Donghae semakin menyukainya.

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears=

.

"Umma, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang namja dengan mata sipit yang terlihat manis dengan wajah tenangnya menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang kini berdiri di dekat jendela di klinik psikiaternya. Wanita paruh baya itu tersadar dari lamunannya ketika anak semata wayangnya—Park Yesung—memanggilnya.

"Umm... hanya teringat cerita sedih teman umma Yesungie," jawab wanita bernama Park Leeteuk itu.

"Nyonya Heechul?" tebak Yesung. Sebagai seorang anak laiki-laki yang ikut mengurus klinik psikiater ummanya dia tentu tahu siapa saja yang sering datang ke klinik. Leeteuk mengangguk lesu.

"Umma tidak menjenguk ke rumah sakit lagi?" tanya Yesung dan Leeteuk kembali menggeleng lesu. Sebagai teman dekat Heechul dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada janda itu, ditinggal mati suaminya, dan tiga bulan terakhir putri semata wayangnya kabur dari rumah. Yesung menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Leeteuk.

"Minumlah umma," tawar Yesung dan dibalas senyuman Leeteuk. Betapa beruntung Leeteuk, meski dia juga janda yang ditinggal mati suaminya, tapi anak namja satu-satunya yang dia punya sangat berbakti.

Bukan membandingkan, tapi Leeteuk merasa sangat beruntung karena dia memiliki Yesung.

"Eoh, Yesungie... bisa kau antar obat ini ke rumah Heechul? Umma lupa memberikannya tadi ketika dia datang," ucap Leeteuk setelah dia meneguk air putihnya.

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears=

.

Yesung keluar dari sebuah rumah yang cukup besar kediaman keluarga Kim. Ya, dia baru saja mengantar obat dari Leeteuk untuk Heechul. Rumah yang sepi. Yesung berjalan melewati halaman belakang, dan tatapan matanya terhenti di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di halaman belakang itu. Dulu dia sering melihat seorang yeoja yang duduk di sana sendirian. Yesung tahu mungkin itu anak semata wayang Heechul yang sering di ceritakan ummanya.

Gadis cantik dan lugu dengan bola mata kecokelatan yang selalu mengerjap polos menatap langit biru. Yesung mengingatnya, tidak, mereka tidak saling mengenal, tapi Yesung sering memperhatikannya karena dia sering mengantar ummanya kemari menemui Heechul.

_-Yesung POV-_

Kulihat kursi panjang di halaman belakang rumah Heechul ahjumma, kosong. Gadis yang selalu duduk disana sendirian tak ada. Aku ingat cerita umma kalau anak gadis Heechul ahjumma kabur dari rumah sudah sekitar dua bulan dan tidak pernah pulang. Bagaimana bisa anak gadis yang terlihat begitu polos itu nekat kabur dari rumah, sulit dipercaya.

Dulu sekali kulihat anak Heechul ahjumma menangis sendirian di kursi itu. Aku ingin menghampirinya, tapi aku ragu, gadis itu terlihat begitu tertutup dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan ummaku bilang, setiap ummaku berkunjung gadis itu jarang terlihat, gadis yang aneh. Tapi keanehan itulah yang membuatku justru sering memperhatikannya, cuma dari jauh memang.

Gadis itu juga pernah masuk rumah sakit, aku tak tahu kenapa. Tapi ketika umma dan aku menjenguknya kulihat dia malah menangis sendirian di halaman belakang rumah sakit. Kulit wajahnya yang sembab masih kuingat, dan lagi-lagi untuk menghampirinya saat itu aku ragu. Aigoo, namanya saja bahkan aku tak tahu. Dia itu gadis dengan rambut panjang hitam lurus yang menurutku sangat manis, kulitnya yang terlihat begitu mulus. Dua bola mata kecokelatannya yang binar dan polos yang bahkan ketika menangis dia masih terlihat cantik. Apa aku berlebihan? Entahlah, biasanya aku tidak suka memuji seseorang sampai seperti ini dengan detailnya. Apa aku menyukainya? Mungkin, tapi sepertinya orang yang kuperhatikan itu tidak akan bisa kuperhatikan lagi.

_-Yesung POV End-_

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears=

.

Ryeowook duduk dan meminum wine di tepi meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Selimut tebal melingkar menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya. Sementara punggungnya polos tak tertutupin apapun.

"Ryeowookie~" panggil seorang namja yang masih berbaring di belakang tubuh Ryeowook dan memandang punggung mulus Ryeowook yang memanjakan pemandangan matanya.

"Hmm," sahut Ryeowook dan meminum winenya perlahan. Namja itu bangun dan memeluk punggung polos Ryeowook, namja itu juga tak memakai atasan bajunya.

"Kau itu seperti wine... memabukkan,"

"Menggodaku lagi huh?" tebak Ryeowook dan tertawa kecil. Namja bernama Lee Donghae yang sedang memeluknya itu memang bermulut manis. Donghae menyelipkan lembaran uang ke dada Ryeowook sebelum didaratkannya ciuman seduktif di leher jenjang yeoja cantik itu.

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears=

.

Ryeowook membuka pintu apartemen kecil yang dia tinggali dengan Sungmin. Dilepasnya sepatu hak tinggi yang melingkar di kakinya dan membawanya masuk.

"Eonnie~~ aku pulang," ucap Ryeowook dan memasuki ruang makan, tapi bukan Sungmin kakak angkatnya yang dia dapati tapi seorang yeoja dengan mantel cream yang duduk diam dan menatapnya takut.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Ryeowook.

_-Eunhyuk POV-_

'Lama sekali, kemana yeoja bernama Sungmin itu...' batinku gelisah, kutatap sekeliling apartemen, sepi, apa yeoja cantik itu tinggal sendirian?. Tapi ternyata tidak, seseorang memasuki apartemen ini, kupikir itu Sungmin, tapi bukan.

"_Eonnie, aku pulang,"_ suara dari arah depan, dan ketika si empunya suara melihat keberadaanku dia nampak kebingungan.

"Nuguseyo?" itulah pertanyaan yang dia lemparkan padaku.

Sejenak aku diam dan menatap yeoja yang memang cukup cantik dan berdiri di hadapanku kini. Mirip Sungmin, apa dia adiknya?. Penampilan kakak dan adik yang tak beda jauh, rambut panjang kecokelatan, blus pendek hitam yang menurutku benar-benar membentuk tubuh rampingnya itu. Bibir yang mengkilat dan sepatu hak tinggi yang di jinjingnya.

"A-ak-aku..."

"Dia temanku Ryeowookie," aku menengok ke asal suara itu, Sungmin yang baru pulang. Lihat, kakak beradik itu memang terlihat kembar. Sungmin merangkul pundakku.

"Dia Eunhyuk, eum... dia akan tinggal dengan kita, Hyukkie, itu Ryeowook, adikku," ucap Sungmin dan mengusap pundakku perlahan. Oh ayolah, menerima sesuatu hal yang baru itu cukup sulit. Terlebih aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku sekarang, setelah ini. Dunia terlalu sempit, tidak semua orang yang kau anggap baik adalah baik, tapi aku berhak memilih kan?

_-Eunhyuk POV End-_

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears=

.

Ryeowook keluar dari ruang make upnya, tapi kali ini namja yang biasa menggelayutinya tidak dia dapati. Ryeowook menatap ke sekeliling bar dan dilihatnya namja bermarga Lee itu duduk di pojok bar dan dengan seorang yeoja. Cliennya direbut? Sial siapa yeoja sialan itu. Ryeowook berjalan hendak menghampiri Donghae, tapi Sungmin sudah menarik lengannya, dan membawanya masuk ke ruang make up.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin masih memegang lengan Ryeowook.

"Eonnie tidak tahu seseorang ada di sebelah Donghae tadi huh? Sudahlah aku mau menghampiri mereka" protes Ryeowook dan melepas cengkeraman tangan Sungmin dan hendak keluar dari ruang make up lagi.

"Itu Eunhyuk!"

"Mwo?" Ryeowook tidak jadi keluar dari ruang make up dan menatap kakak angkatnya itu heran.

"Biarkan Donghae dengan Eunhyuk untuk latihan anak itu," jelas Sungmin, membuat Ryeowook menatapnya heran dan penuh tanda tanya, bagaimana bisa seenaknya begitu?

"Mwo? Eonnie ini bagaimana? Dia itu cliennku, seenaknya saja menggantiku huh?" protes Ryeowook kesal.

"Sudahlah, kau bisa dengan clienmu yang lain kan? Lagi pula aku yakin banyak yang mau denganmu, beres kan?" ucap Sungmin memberi solusi. Tapi tetap saja Ryeowook tidak terima.

"Eonnie pikir aku apa hah? Seenaknya saja main ganti! Aku tidak mau,"

"PLAK!"

Sebuah tamparan panas mendarat di pipi mulus Ryeowook membuat yeoja itu memalingkan wajahnya. Ryeowook memegangi pipinya yang baru saja di tampar Sungmin. Perih, itulah satu kesan yang ada di benak Ryeowook. Kakak angkatnya yang sejak dia kenal menurutnya tidak pernah menyakitinya, tapi kini justru menamparnya. Dan ini semua gara-gara yeoja baru itu?.

Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja baru masuk dan menatap aksi tamparan kakak beradik itu terdiam. Dia melihat dengan jelas Sungmin menampar Ryeowook, dan Sungmin juga terdiam memegangi tangannya. Sepertinya yeoja bermata foxy itu kalap dan tidak sengaja. Sementara Ryeowook berjalan keluar menubruk bahu Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang masih diruang make up dan menenangkannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja..." hibur Kyuhyun dan memeluk Sungmin.

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears=

.

Hari sudah malam, bis terakhir di halte baru saja lewat dan Yesung baru saja turun dari bus itu dan berjalan kaki hendak menuju rumah sepulang dari klinik psikiaternya. Jalanan malam yang sepi dan gelap. Rasa lelah karena menjaga klinik seharian membuat namja bermata sipit itu berjalan begitu pelan.

"Brak" sebuah suara seperti benda terbentur mengalihkan perhatian Yesung. Dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari sebuah box soda di tepi jalan, dan suara benturan tadi akibat dari ulah seorang yeoja yang menendang box soda tadi. Yesung menatap tingkah yeoja itu, yeoja dengan rambut panjang kecokelatan itu menendang berkali-kali box soda di depannya.

'Apa dia tidak merasa kedinginan dengan pakaian semini itu malam-malam begini?' batin Yesung ketika dia memperhatikan penampilan yeoja itu. Benar-benar pakaian mini, dan dia menendang box soda dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang di pakainya.

"Sialan! #$%#$^&*# #%&%$,"

Yesung melongo tak percaya mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkan yeoja berambut kecokelatan itu. Tidak pantas untuk di dengar, bagaimana bisa ada yeoja dengan bahasa sekasar itu? Batin Yesung. Sedetik kemudian Yesung ingin menghampiri dan menegur yeoja berambut kecokelatan itu, tapi sedetik kemudian juga Yesung mematung, ketika yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan box di depannya.

Yesung terdiam melihat wajah yeoja berambut kecokelatan itu. Dadanya berdesir, seperti ada sesuatu yang merasuki matanya dan kemudian mengalir menuju hatinya. Sementara yeoja berambut kecokelatan itu sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Yesung karena sekitar yang memang sudah gelap. Yesung tak mengedipkan matanya barang sekejap, dia melihat dengan benar wajah yeoja berambut kecokelatan itu.

'Dia?' batin Yesung, sementara yeoja berambut kecokelatan itu sudah berlalu dari hadapan Yesung.

Yesung mengambil sebuah foto dari dalam saku mantelnya. Ditatapnya wajah yeoja yang ada di dalam foto yang Heechul berikan padanya. Mirip. Yesung hendak memanggil yeoja berambut kecokelatan itu, tapi dia urungkan niatnya. Yeoja itu kabur dari rumah, jika Yesung langsung menegurnya untuk pulang pasti dia tidak akan mau, kau pintar Park Yesung.

Yesung mengikuti langkah yeoja berambut cokelat itu, dan sampailah pada sebuah bar dan yeoja berambut kecokelatan itu masuk ke dalamnya.

'Tempat macam apa ini?' batin Yesung shock. Dari penampilan tempat dan lokasinya orang awampun akan tahu, ini tempat yang mencurigakan.

'Apa aku tidak sedang salah orang?' batin Yesung. Seingat dia, putri dari Heechul ahjumma terlihat pendiam dan polos, tapi kenapa yeoja yang tadi mirip dengannya ada di tempat seperti ini?

'Apa benar itu Kim Ryeowook?'

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears=

.

Malam berikutnya Yesung datang ke tempat dimana dia mengikuti yeoja mirip Ryeowook itu. Sebelumnya Yesung tidak pernah ke tempat aneh seperti ini, tapi rasa keingin tahuannya tentang yeoja itu membawa langkah kaki Yesung masuk ke bar.

Dentuman musik, dan sorot lampu remang-remang, mirip diskotik kecil membuat Yesung sedikit pusing melihat keadaan di dalam bar. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menemukan yeoja berambut cokelat itu dengan mudah? Banyak sekali orang, dan yeoja berambut cokelat di dalam sana.

Yesung duduk di kursi dekat dinding bar, menyendiri sendirian di sana tanpa melakukan apapun dan hanya memperhatikan tiap yeoja yang ada di dalam sana kalau-kalau terlihat yeoja yang dia cari.

'Kenapa di Seoul masih ada tempat semacam ini?' batin Yesung geram. Hampir seluruh yeoja di dalam bar memakai pakaian mini yang mempertontonkan hampir seluruh bagian tubuh mereka, membuat Yesung risih.

Hampir satu jam lamanya Yesung duduk tanpa melakukan apapun. Dan sekarang namja bermata sipit itu terpaksa memalingkan wajahnya ke lantai bar ketika di depan tempat duduknya—tepatnya meja di depan tempat duduknya, tampak sepasang kekasih—mungkin—berciuman panas, dan pakaian si yeoja hampir terlepas sempurna.

'Apa mereka gila melakukan hal semacam ini di sini?' batin Yesung. Semua yang ada di dalamm bar seperti membuat mata Yesung sakit, pemandangan tidak pantas di lihat itu membuat Yesung muak.

Yesung menatap satu botol wine di atas meja di depannya. Yesung menuang wine itu ke dalam gelasnya, tidak bermaksud meminumnya, Yesung lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan membawa wine dalam gelas itu. Posisi tempat duduknya terusik karena tingkah sepasang kekasih tadi. Dan Yesung juga sadar, jika dia berdiam diri terus, sepertinya dia tidak akan menemukan yeoja yang dia cari.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menari mengikuti alunan musik. Benar-benar bising, dan Yesung juga tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena lampu bar yang remang. Yesung melangkah menuju meja bar tender, tapi sekerumunan yeoja ada di depannya dan membuatnya sulit melangkah.

Dan seorang yeoja justru membalikkan tubuhnya menuju arah dimana Yesung datang, membuat wine yang ada di tangan Yesung tumpah ke pakaiannya.

"Aishh! Apa ini~~" pekik seorang yeoja yang baru saja tersiram wine dari tangan Yesung. Yeoja itu mengusap-usap air wine yang tumpah di bagian dadanya, membuat pakaiannya basah.

"Aigoo mianhae noona, aku tidak sengaja~" panik Yesung hendak membantu membersihkan wine yang tumpah tapi tidak jadi karena wine itu tumpah di bagian dada yeoja itu.

"Ish~~" kesal yeoja itu dan menatap Yesung yang ada di depannya membuat pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

'Kim Ryeowook!'

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears=

.

TBC

Aigooo~~ #tutupan

Eotteokhae dengan FF satu ini? ._.

Ini gender switch loh... dan baby ryeonggo mianhae peranmu sangat nista di FF ini U_u #tampar

Huweee~~ sekian lama gak nulis FF dan comeback dengan FF ini, apa saya mengecewakan? U_u

Umm... baiklah apakah masih ada yang mau baca chap 2 dari FF ini? Baru setengah jalan loohh, di obral di obral~~ #plak

Saran, Kritik, dan Kesan (?) sangat saya nantikan dari readers sekalian ^_^b

Uqqielf_23 :D

Kajja bagi2 name twitter dong ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**-YeWook Couple-**

**_Can You Feel My Tears? _**

**Twoshoot (Chap 2~END~)**

**By****:****Uqqielf-Ryeosomnia Lee a.k.a Kim Minsung****/Lee Eunki**

**Main Cast****:**** Ryeowook, Yesung**

**Other cast****:**** Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Heechul, Kibum**

**Genre****:**** Romance/Crime/Hurt/Gender Switch**

**Rate:**** T**

**Summary****:**** Hidup ini untuk merasakan kebahagiaaan bukan? Kulakukan apapun agar aku bahagaia, bukankah aku benar?**

**Disclaimer****:**** Super junior ****© God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents & Themselves**

**_Can You Feel My Tears_ **** Uqqielf a.k.a Kim Minsung**

"_Noona, anda harus lebih sering berkunjung kemari mulai dari sekarang, paling sedikit seminggu sekali anda harus datang, noona juga tidak boleh kelelahan apalagi memikirkan terlalu banyak hal, semoga noona mengerti,"_

Perkataan itu terus terngiang di telinga Ryeowook, membuatnya sakit kepala karena benci dengan nasehat yang sebenarnya baik untuknya. Yeoja itu memang cukup keras kepala, dan meski terlihat lemah, dia sangat nekat dan berani mengambil resiko yang besar. Tidakkah kau sadar Kim Ryeowook? Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri sejak lama.

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears?=

.

STORY START!

Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari supermarket, sebut saja itu supermarket obat—apotik. Sepatu hak tingginya membawanya melangkah menuju taman kota yang memang dekat dengan berbagai klinik kesehatan di trotoar jalan. Bisa kau tebak penampilannya sekarang? Pakaian mini? Tidak sama sekali. Yeoja berambut kecokelatan itu memakai mantel tebalnya, terlihat lebih sopan dan tanpa kontak lens berwarna abu-abu yang biasa dipakainya.

Kursi panjang kosong yang teronggok sendirian di taman itu menjadi teman untuk Ryeowook. Dia duduk disana, sendirian, seperti de ja vu-nya beberapa bulan silam sebelum dia kabur dari rumah. Duduk menyendiri di taman belakang rumahnya, dan lagi, air mata itu tumpah.

Ya, yeoja itu kini sedang menangis dalam diam disana. Menangis meski bibir merah mudanya terus memaksanya untuk menyunggingkan senyum. Setiap air mata yang menuruni pipi tirusnya dia biarkan menetes membasahi mantelnya. Dan bibir mungil itu terus saja tersenyum palsu meski si empunya menangis, bukankah ini justru terlihat lebih menyedihkan dibanding menangis biasa?.

"Noona Kim?" panggil seorang yeoja dengan pakaian serba putihnya, sebut saja itu suster. Ryeowook segera menjawab panggilan suster itu, air matanya sangat cepat kering, dan tidak menampakkan dia baru saja menangis karena akting bibir dengan senyum palsunya yang sudah sangat sering dia lakukan akan berhasil menipu setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Yang anda pesan tadi sudah ada, anda bisa mengambilnya sekarang," ucap suster itu dan Ryeowook berjalan mengikutinya kembali menuju apotik, meninggalkan tasnya di kursi panjang yang tadi di dudukinya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian yeoja berambut kecokelatan itu berjalan terburu-buru karena menyadari tasnya ketinggalan di kursi taman. Tapi ketika dia kembali ada benda lain yang terletak tepat di atas tas ungunya. Satu box kecil tisu dan minuman isotonik? Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, punya siapa? Entahlah, yang jelas sekarang Ryeowook sudah terburu-buru karena hari sudah sore. Dan dia bergegas meninggalkan taman itu.

'Semoga itu sedikit berguna...' batin seorang namja sipit yang sejak tadi, bahkan sebelum Ryeowook menangis di taman itu sudah ada di dekat klinik psikiater yang memang dekat juga dengan taman. Namja itu—Yesung—tersenyum tipis menatap Ryeowook yang berlalu.

'Kenapa aku harus selalu memperhatikanmu ketika kau sedang menangis?' batin Yesung. Sejak Ryeowook duduk disana, Yesung memperhatikannya, dengan tidak sengaja, seperti sebuah takdir karena Ryeowook duduk di kursi taman dekat klinik psikiater ummanya.

Dan perlu juga diketahui, dia juga yang menaruh tisu dan minuman isotonik di atas tas Ryeowook. Berharap tisu itu berguna nanti ketika dia sedang menangis tanpa sepengetahuannya, dan minuman isotonik itu untuk menganti cairan tubuhnya yang hilang karena menangis. Bukankah kau terlalu memperhatikannya Yesung? Tapi kapan kau akan mengakui itu di depannya? Kau akan terus bersembunyi? Lalu bagaimana yeoja itu akan tahu, kau mencintainya? Kau bodoh, Yesung.

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears?=

.

Di dalam cermin, pantulan wajah cantik seorang yeoja seperti biasa ada di sana. Menampakan kedua bola matanya yang terbalut softlens abu-abu yang menatap dingin kedalam bayangannya sendiri di dalam cermin, seolah menatap penuh kebencian ke dalam dirinya sendiri. Atau tatapan sakit? Biarlah, toh dia memang suka bertengkar dengan dirinya sendiri, yeoja keras kepala.

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk diam disana? Kau sudah cantik, keluarlah," ucap Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa panjang di samping tempat make up Ryeowook.

"Bukan urusanmu Kyu~" jawab Ryeowook ketus kepada kekasih kakak angkatnya yang notabene memang lebih muda. Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya menyeringai mendapat jawaban dingin Ryeowook. Yeoja terlihat lebih cantik dan menarik ketika dia bersikap dingin—pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih marah dengan noona?" terka Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian tamparan beberapa hari lalu. Ryeowook diam, dia malas menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Asal tahu saja, sekarang bisa dibilang Eunhyuk telah mengalihkan perhatian Donghae darinya. Bukan masalah besar sih, tapi perasaan dikalahkan oleh anak baru bukannya sangat memalukan?.

Ryeowook berniat segera keluar dari ruang make up sebelum kekasih kakak angkatnya itu bertanya macam-macam lagi. Tapi baru saja Ryeowook hendak berlalu melewati sofa tempat dimana Kyuhyun duduk, namja itu justru menarik paksa lengan Ryeowook, membuat yeoja yang tanpa persiapan itu terjatuh kearah Kyuhyun. Dan dengan satu kali gerakan Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook membentur sofa, membuat posisi yeoja cantik itu berada di bawah kendalinya.

Ryeowook mencoba memberontak agar lepas dari Kyuhyun yang mengunci gerakan tubuhnya. Namja kurang ajar, dan sekarang dia menumpukkan berat tubuhnya di tubuh Ryeowook membuat yeoja itu sulit bergerak.

"Ternyata kau lebih cantik dari kakakmu itu," ucap Kyuhyun manis, dengan senyum tampan yang memang sudah menjadi kutukannya, dia menatap kedalam mata abu-abu Ryeowook. Dibelainya perlahan pipi tirus Ryeowook dengan semua sifat kelembutannya. Jebakan.

Ryeowook memalingkan arah pandangan matanya, tatapan mata Kyuhyun membuatnya risih. Sebagai yeoja yang sudah hafal setiap tatapan namja, karena terlalu lama berbaur dengan mereka, Ryeowook tahu, Kyuhyun menggodanya. Dan jangan harap Ryeowook akan dengan mudah jatuh kedalam perangkap kecil Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?" to the point! Ryeowook sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini. Kyuhyun menampakan seringaian iblisnya lagi, diusapnya perlahan bibir mengkilat Ryeowook dengan ibu jarinya, berfikir sejenak.

"Jadilah milikku~"

Tampak sejenak Ryeowook terdiam, kemudian menampakkan senyum palsunya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku milikmu~" jawab Ryeowook, dan jarak mereka terhapuskan sudah, dengan dua kelopak krisan yang menyatu.

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears?=

.

Ryeowook membuka tas ungunya, mengambil satu botol minuman isotonik yang ada di dalam sana dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Nampaknya yeoja itu begitu kehausan? Atau sesak nafas? Atau kelelahan? Karena make upnya juga sedikit rusak. Keberuntungan karena ada air di dalam tasnya, dan sekarang Ryeowook menatap box tisu kecil yang ada di tangannya kemudian memasukkannya lagi ke dalam tas.

"Kau tak mau segera keluar dari sini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang ada di dekat Ryeowook.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh mau terus disini? Kau pikir tidak akan ada yang curiga? Aku akan keluar, kau tetap disini dan pura-puralah tidur," jawab Ryeowook dan mengoleskan lotion di lehernya yang hampir bengkak. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban ketus Ryeowook, yang menurutnya justru sangat manis.

"Kau sering berakting? Pandai sekali membuat sekenario tipuan,"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Ryeowook dan segera bergegas hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Ini gratis?" tanya Kyuhyun dan tertawa pelan, ketika Ryeowook sudah hendak membuka pintu ruang make up bar. Ryeowook berbalik sejenak.

"Tida ada yang gratis di dunia ini tuan," jawab Ryeowook dan berlalu di balik pintu sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjawabnya. Satu senyuman tipis tapi misterius, mengantar kepergian Ryeowook yang menghilang di balik pintu.

'Sudah lama, bahkan sejak kau pertama kali dibawa olehnya,'

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears?=

.

Ryeowook menutup pintu ruang make up dan memasuki bar, tapi baru satu langkah dia hendak meninggalkan ruang make up, seseorang di luar justru menumbuknya, membuatnya nyaris terjatuh, tapi beruntung karena orang yang menumbuknya memegangi tubuhnya yang akan ambruk ke lantai. Ryeowook mencengkeram erat lengan baju yang dipakai seorang namja yang memegangi pinggangnya, Ryeowook tidak mau jatuh.

Dalam posisi yang cukup rumit malah justru seperti orang berdansa itu, Ryeowook mencoba memperoleh keseimbangan tubuhnya lagi dan berdiri normal di hadapan namja yang tadi menumbukknya dan memeganginya.

"Mianha—"

"Terima kasih—"

"Eh?"

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears?=

.

Yesung terdiam menatap tingkah Ryeowook yang menuangkan soju ke gelasnya. Meski dengan penampilan sangat terbuka dalam diri Ryeowook yang mungkin dari kebanyakan namja akan menilainya seksi, Yesung tidak berfikir sama, yeoja itu, masih menyimpan sisi kepolosannya, meski hanya sedikit, karena tertutupi dengan penampilan dan tempat dimana dia berada sekarang.

"Kau sepertinya pendatang baru," ucap Ryeowook membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak juga, sepertinya kau yang baru mengenaliku," jawab Yesung, dusta yang sangat lancar.

"Ah benarkah? Kupikir semua orang di bar ini kukenal semua," pikir Ryeowook, sebagai seorang adik dari pemilik bar ini tentu mengenal setiap orang yang sering ke barnya kecuali orang baru. Kau benar Ryeowook, karena namja di depanmu ini memang orang baik-baik, yang malah datang ke tempat seperti ini untuk mengikutimu.

Yesung tersenyum kecil, lihat, yeoja ini masih memiliki kepolosannya, mudah di bohongi dengan cara yang sederhana. Tapi bukan itu maksud Yesung. Seperti tersayat, Yesung tahu tempat macam apa ini, penghuninya dan jenis yeoja yang ada di dalamnya. Dia tahu setelah menyelidiki tempat ini beberapa hari lalu. Ryeowook, ini bukan tempat yang layak untuk yeoja sepertimu—batin Yesung.

"Tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian semini itu di malam hari begini?" tanya Yesung hati-hati, menatap sakit kearah Ryeowook. Yesung bahkan tak tega mendeskripsikan apa yang di pakai oleh yeoja yang dicintainya itu, tidak pantas untuk dia perhatikan detailnya. Membuat mata dan hatinya sakit.

"Eoh?" Ryeowook merasa kikuk dengan pertanyaan Yesung. Kenapa perasaan bersalah justru menyelimuti hatinya sekarang? Mungkin jika orang lain yang mengatakannya Ryeowook akan mengatakan—bukan urusanmu—tapi di depan namja ini?.

Keduanya malah terdiam, suasana diantara keduanya menjadi canggung. Entah malaikat mana yang menghampiri pikiran Ryeowook hingga membuat yeoja yang biasanya selalu tersenyum palsu dan bersikap dengan semua kepalsuannya itu menjadi seorang yeoja yang begitu bingung menanggapi setiap perkataan namja di sebelahnya—Yesung.

"Hari sudah semakin malam, pakailah ini..." nasehat Yesung, melepas mantel tebal hitamnya dan memakaikan mantel itu ke pundak Ryeowook yang terbuka. Ryeowook cuma bisa menurut dengan perlakuan lembut Yesung, tak bisa menolak dengan semua perlakuan Yesung yang memperlakukannya seperti seorang yeoja biasa. Yesung menampakkan senyum lembutnya kearah Ryeowook yang memperhatikan tindakannya.

_-Ryeowook POV-_

Namja bernama Yesung itu menampakkan senyum lembutnya lagi kearahku. Waktu serasa berjalan begitu lambat, aku tak bisa berhenti menatap senyum lembutnya. Meski hanya sebuah senyuman, tapi perasaanku merasakan senyum hangat yang justru menyentuh hatiku. Kuharap waktu berhenti agar aku dapat terus merasakan senyumannya yang menghangatkan hatiku.

KIM RYEOWOOK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!

Aku menepis jauh-jauh perasaan aneh yang sejenak tadi menguasai hatiku. Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada seorangpun pria di dunia ini!. Tidak layak dan tidak pantas!. Lagipula kau akan kembali menjadi yeoja lemah jika kau mencintai seseorang dalam hatimu lagi!. Lagipula waktu akan terus berlalu, dan semuanya...

"Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai tubuhmu sakit karena selalu terkena angin dingin malam hari," ucap namja itu lagi ketika dia hendak meninggalkan bar ini. Bibirku terasa begitu sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dengan lugunya aku mengangguk kearahnya, dan namja itu berlalu dari hadapanku. Kugigit bibir bawahku perlahan, kenapa aku bisa begitu terhipnotis olehnya? Kenapa aku berubah begitu drastis di depannya?

Kurasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungku, seperti cairan. Kuusap cairan yang mengalir tadi, dan ketika aku sadar itu adalah darah, aku segera dengan cepat membersihkan darah tadi sebelum ada yang sempat melihatnya.

_-Ryeowook POV End-_

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears?=

.

"Chagiya~"

Seseorang menarik mantel hitam yang menempel di pundakku, dan mantel itu jatuh dengan mudahnya menampakkan tubuhku lagi. Sekejap kemudian, aku harus menahan lengguhanku karena namja itu menguasai leherku yang masih sedikit sakit. Masih di depan pintu masuk bar, kubalikkan tubuhku menghadap siapa namja yang melakukan hal tadi padaku, sudah ku tebak—Lee Donghae.

Aku menatap dingin ke arahnya, mau apalagi dia. Tubuhnya segera mendekat kearahku, hendak meraup tubuhku. Kutekan dadanya menahannya yang akan menciumku dengan mudah, dan namja itu menatap aneh kearahku.

"Chagiya gwaenchana? Kau menolakku?" tanyanya, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku malas meladeni tingkahnya entah sejak kapan. Donghae membujukku, dan kembali hendak menciumku, tapi untuk kesekian kalinya lagi kudorong tubuhnya meski pelan. Aku tidak mau.

"Jangan menyentuhnya lagi,"

Donghae berhenti mencoba menciumku, baik aku maupun dia menatap ke asal suara itu. Seorang namja tinggi ada di sana dengan seringaiannya. Ku ukir senyum palsuku kearah Kyuhyun yang mendekat ke arahku dan Donghae. Kyuhyun mengambil mantel hitam yang tergeletak di samping kakiku dan mengusap debu yang—mungkin—ada disana dan memakaikan mantel hitam pemberian Yesung ke pundakku lagi. Kuulas lagi senyum palsuku padanya dan berbalik melirik Donghae di depanku. Dengan ini kurasa namja bernama Lee itu akan mengerti.

"Kembali pada yeoja bernama Hyukjae itu sebelum kau menyalahi kesepakatanmu dengan noona, kau mengerti?" ucap Kyuhyun pada Donghae dengan ketus. Kyuhyun merengkuh bahuku mencoba membawaku pergi dari hadapan Donghae. Meninggalkan Donghae dengan banyak pertanyaan karena Kyuhyun yang melarangnya, apa hak Kyuhyun? Dengan mudah Kyuhyun akan menjawab—Aku kekasih noona! Dan haknya adalah hakku juga!—penyalahgunaan posisi, cih. Tapi cukup membantu untuk Ryeowook.

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears?=

.

_*Flashback*_

"Kyu...dia akan tinggal denganku, dan aku sudah sewakan apartemen lain untukmu," ucap Sungmin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi. Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi kamar Sungmin mendengus kesal. Dia tidak mau tinggal terpisah dengan noona—atau lebih tepat disebut kekasihnya. Bukan, mereka bukan sepasang suami isteri atau apa, jangan suruh aku menjelaskan hubungan mereka. Lebih baik kalian pahami sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dan memeluk pinggang ramping Sungmin yang masih polos dengan hanya sebuah handuk yang membalut rambut basah Sungmin. Lagi, Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Membuat yeoja bermata foxy itu menggigil.

"Jangan seperti seorang anak yang tak mau di pisahkan dengan ibunya eoh, palli keluar" ucap Sungmin lembut, menghentikan tindakan Kyuhyun padanya. Dan namja muda itu terpaksa menuruti permintaan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang makan dan menatap Ryeowook yang duduk sendirian di kursi ruang makan sambil menggigit pelan roti menteganya.

"Apa kau merasa pantas makan di sini?" tuding Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook berhenti memakan rotinya dan meletakannya kembali ke dalam piring.

"Mi-mi-mianhae..."

"Kalau maaf berguna, tidak akan ada mantan nara pidana di dunia ini," jawab Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menunduk dalam, dia bingung.

"Sungmin eonnie bilang aku mempunyai hak untuk menganggap apartemennya seperti rumahku sendiri," jawab Ryeowook hati-hati.

"Kalimatnya belum selesai," jawab Kyuhyun dan tertawa pelan, membuat Ryeowook—yeoja polos yang baru saja dibawa Sungmin tadi malam—menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"Akan begitu, setelah kau melakukan kewajibanmu,"

_-Kyuhyun POV-_

Kuperhatikan sikap yeoja dengan mata cokelatnya yang gelisah dan duduk di depanku sekarang. Aku baru saja memberitahunya sebuah kenyataan dan nampaknya kenyataan itu benar-benar membuatnya shock. Bisa kutebak sekarang dia sangat ketakutan.

Dia ini terlalu polos atau terlalu bodoh? Dari penampilan noona apa dia tak bisa menebak kalau noona memang bukan yeoja baik-baik? Kasihan juga melihatnya, sifat polosnya, penampilan tertutupnya, yang kelak nanti akan berubah total. Membayangkan itu membuatku ingin tertawa, apa mungkin noona bisa mengubahnya?.

Lumayan cantik, rambut hitam panjangnya yang lurus dan tertata rapi, kulit mulusnya yang tertutupi, wajahnya yang manis dan polos, dua bola mata yang seolah menatap tanpa dosa dengan warna kecokelatan yang damai, hidung dan bibirnya terpahat begitu indah, suranya yang terkesan lemah tapi terdengar begitu lembut. Tunggu? Apa aku berlebihan? Apa aku tertarik padanya?

_-Kyuhyun POV End-_

_Di dunia ini, dialah yang selalu menemukan jalan dari setiap masalah yang akan bertahan, kau paham maksudku? Masalahmu sekarang, kau yang memulainya, dan kau yang harus menemukan jalan keluar untuk bertahan atau kalah dengan tidak terhormat, Kim Ryeowook._

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears?=

.

_*Flashback always on*_

"Hidupnya hanya tersisa enam bulan, itu adalah waktu maksimal, dan jika dia bisa bertahan selama itu, dia termasuk beruntung,"

Heechul menangis tak percaya dengan perkataan dokter yang duduk di depannya. Dia berharap telinganya tuli saja agar tak harus mendengar kenyataan gila ini.

Semantara di depan pintu ruangan dokter seorang yeoja dengan pakaian rawatnya mendengar itu semua. Tidak tahan, dia lari secepat yang ia bisa dengan kakinya untuk menahan air mata yang terus memberontak membuat matanya sakit.

'Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin! Aku tak mungkin mati secepat itu! Ini kebohongan!' sangkal yeoja itu dalam hatinya.

Entah berapa lama ia menangis sampai air matanya kini sudah kering, dan dia duduk diam sendirian di taman sebuah gedung rumah sakit. Menatap keatas langit biru dengan matahari cerahnya. Meski kepalanya pusing, dia mencoba diam. Dipejamkannya kedua manik cokelatnya, mencoba mengabaikan nyeri yang terasa di kepalanya.

_*Flashback End*_

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears?=

.

Ryeowook membuka kedua pelupuk matanya yang sejak tadi ia pejamkan, nyeri di kepalanya sedikit dia abaikan. Dia sedang sendirian lagi di taman kota, menunggu seorang suster memanggilnya nanti. Tapi ketika dia membuka matanya, sesuatu menetes mengotori mantelnya. Darah. Ryeowook segera mengambil tisu di tasnya dan mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya, dan membuang tisu itu di tempat sampah dekat kursi taman.

"Noona Kim?" suster apotik itu sudah memanggilnya. Dengan segera Ryeowook bangkit dan mengikuti suster menuju apotik.

Ryeowook duduk di kursi menunggu apoteker membawakan obat yang beberapa minggu terakhir selalu rutin di belinya. Apoteker itu datang dan meletakan obat itu di meja.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya anda melakukan perawatan di rumah sakit saja noona Kim?" nasehat apoteker yeoja yang kini duduk di depan Ryeowook—Kibum.

"Apa dengan dirawat di rumah sakit akan membuatku sembuh?" jawab Ryeowook miris pada Kibum. Apoteker itu tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. Dia bungkam, penyakit yeoja berambut kecokelatan ini sudah terlalu parah. Dan sejak beberapa bulan terakhir dia selalu membeli obat yang sama untuk penahan rasa sakitnya.

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears?=

.

Kyuhyun melepas pagutan bibirnya pada Ryeowook, merasakan balasan dari Ryeowook yang terkesan begitu lemah. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Ryeowook yang pucat, dan rasa khawatir tiba-tiba menyergapinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Ryeowook menampakkan senyum palsunya—lagi—karena pada kenyataannya dia hanya memanfaatkan Kyuhyun karena kesal dengan tingkah kakak angkatnya yang seenaknya dan agar dia juga merasakan bagimana rasanya dikalahkan dengan—pemula. Ryeowook mencoba meraih wajah Kyuhyun lagi, dan Kyuhyun menurutinya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

Sungmin yang baru datang dan membuka pintu ruang make up bar merasakan kejutan yang paling mengejutkan untuknya berjalan cepat kearah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Dia menatap nanar kearah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, terbongkar sudah semuanya. Kyuhyun terlihat mencoba tenang mengetahui kedatangan Sungmin. Sementara Ryeowook menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya tanpa rasa khawatir, inilah yang dia tunggu.

"Sekali lagi ku tanya APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN BERENGSEK!" hardik Sungmin kasar pada adik angkatnya. Yeoja bermata foxy itu kalap akan emosi dan tak lagi memandang bahwa itu adalah adik angkatnya. Semanjak insiden tamparan, hubungan kakak-adik itu memang merenggang dan sekarang ini akan menjadi aksi saling tampar yang berikutnya—mungkin.

"Tidakkah kau melihatnya sendiri? Haruskah aku menjelaskan semuanya?" jawab Ryeowook santai, entah kekuatan darimana meski dia dalam kondisi yang buruk tapi kata-kata dingin masih bisa keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Sungmin benar-benar kalap, dan sekarang dia mengayunkan tangannya hendak menampar adik angkatnya itu. Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya bersiap menerima tamparan itu tanpa melawan. Tapi sebuah tangan menahan tindakan Sungmin.

"Jangan menamparnya di depanku lagi,"

"MWO!?" seperti mendapat serangan jantung dan sengatan listrik tegangan tinggi, Sungmin tak habis pikir kata-kata pembelaan itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun—kekasihnya sendiri. Tangan Sungmin yang masih ditahan oleh Kyuhyun ditarik paksa Sungmin untuk dilepaskan dari cengkeraman .

"PLAKK!"

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun dari tangan Sungmin, hingga membuat tepi bibir Kyuhyun mengeluarkan darah. Kyuhyun hanya mengusap darah yang keluar dari tepi bibirnya karena tamparan Sungmin dengan tenang meski tamparan itu ia akui benar-benar sangat sakit.

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears?=

.

Ryeowook keluar dengan tenang dari ruang make up bar. Meninggalkan dua insan yang masih cekcok di dalam, sepertinya mereka berdua tidak menyadari kepergian Ryeowowok—atau lebih tepatnya mereka terlalu sibuk adu mulut. Kau sudah menang Ryeowook, benar-benar rencana kejam, bagaiman yeoja sepolos ini bisa melakukan tindakan nista, merusak hubungan orang. Tapi sepenuhnya bukan salahnya juga, lihatlah kebelakang, hasil didikan Sungmin, menjadi boomerang bergerigi pisau yang menyambarnya sendiri.

"Ada waktu luang?"

Ryeowook menengok keasal suara di belakangnya, seorang namja dengan mata sipitnya ada disana, membuat Ryeowook yang tadinya tersenyum iblis setelah meninggalkan ruang make up menjadi membeku dengan ekspresi lugunya.

_-Ryeowook POV-_

Aku tak pernah habis pikir, ternyata perkiraanku selama ini tentang Yesung salah. Awalnya ku pikir namja itu adalah namja baik-baik karena sifat kelembutannya yang membuatku justru mencintainya. Tapi sekarang? Ternyata itu hanya sebuah topeng? Entah mengapa hatiku sangat kecewa mengetahui hal ini, dia tak ada bedanya dengan Donghae ataupun Kyuhyun. Sial, kenapa aku harus menangisinya dalam hati?

Tebak dimana namja bernama Yesung itu sekarang? Haruskah aku mendeskripsikannya? Bolehkah aku menangis karena ini? Tidak, kau tak boleh menangis lagi Ryeowook, air matamu sudah cukup kau gunakan untuk menangisi kanker sialan yang menggerogoti otakmu, jangan memikirkan apapun, jalani saja sesuai apa yang terjadi.

Tak ku pejamkan barang sedetikpun, ketika wajah Yesung sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Kukalungkan lenganku di lehernya, sungguh aku sebenarnya ingin berteriak dan menangis. Tatapan teduh yang ku sukai darinya, kini hanya seperti kepalsuan belaka, aku tertipu.

"Aku tidak suka dengan softlens abu-abu yang menghalangi tatapan mataku pada kedua bola matamu Ryeowook" dia melepaskan softlens yang menutupi bola mata cokelat asliku perlahan, ku biarkan dia melakukannya, dan tanpa berkedip aku menatapnya. Tubuhku sudah cukup sesak karena tubuhnya di atasku sangat lama, dan tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya terus menatapku dengan sangat dekat, membuatku menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya akan ia lakukan padaku.

Kutarik tengkuk leher Yesung setelah dia melepas softlensku, aku tidak mau tubuhku sampai pegal karena menahan berat tubuhnya terus. Kulumat bibir tipis itu perlahan, tapi dengan gerakan cepat. Dia pasif, tidak menyerangku, kuraba dadanya perlahan mencoba membuka pakaiannya. Tangan kecil Yesung menahan gerakan tanganku, dilepasnya tautan bibirnya, dia beralih turun dari tubuhku dan duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Jangan seperti ini,"

'Apa yang dia katakan?' batinku, aku mencoba bangun dan duduk, menatap punggung Yesung yang membelakangiku.

"Kau bukan yeoja yang pantas untuk hal seperti ini, hentikan, jadilah dirimu yang dulu, aku meminta padamu," aku membeku, apa dia seseorang yang aku kenal sebelumnya? Tidak mungkin, aku mengenalnya di bar.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya,"

"Jadilah yeoja terhormat, tidakkah kau berfikir telah menyakiti ummamu, orang yang menyayangimu dan terlebih, kau juga menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

Tak sadar, air mata lolos dari pelupuk mataku. Air mata lagi, aku benci ini. Yesung siapa kau hingga membuatku begitu lemah di dekatmu? Membuatku merasakan seolah aku kembali pada diriku yang dulu? Yeoja lemah yang selalu menangis meratapi hidupnya—menyedihkan. Isakkanku kian menjadi, ketika Yesung terus menerus mengungkapkan kata-kata yang dengan sukses menusuk kedalam hati, membuatku memikirkan setiap perkataannya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu begitu banyak tentangku?

_*Flashback*_

"Jangan khawatir, umma akan lakukan apapun agar kau sembuh sayang, jangan menangis lagi, umma ingin kau bahagia dengan umma," ucap ummaku—Heechul— membelai lembut rambut hitamku yang rontok. Aku menangis lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kali, menghitung berapa bulan tersisa. Bagaimana bisa umurku di tentukan oleh seorang dokter? Ini tidak adil.

"Kajja, kita pulang, lalui hari dengan umma dengan kebahagian tanpa obat-obatan dan selang yang menempel di tubuhmu, lalui semuanya sampai habis dengan kebahagiaanmu," dihapusnya air mataku, umma benar, sebuah kebahagiaan sebelum semuanya habis. Tapi air mata umma tak mau berhenti juga, bagaimana aku bisa bahagia dengan ini?. Bersama umma setiap harinya hanya akan membuat wanita yang melahirkanku itu menangis terus, terlebih menyaksikan kondisiku yang kelak akan semakin digerogoti dan akhirnya berakhir. Aku tak mau umma menyaksikan dan merasakan itu.

Lebih baik umma kehilangan aku lebih cepat, daripada melihatku yang mati perlahan.

_*Flashback End*_

Kutatap bayangan wajahku di dalam cermin. Mantel cokelat tebal menutupi tubuhku, mengembalikanku seperti de ja vu kedalam sosok Kim Ryeowook. Benar-benar Kim Ryeowook, dengan ekspresi wajah alami tanpa make up yang menutupi kulitku. Manik cokelatku menatap kedalam sosok itu, aku benar-benar merindukan sosok ini, kuukir senyum tipis, senyum asli, bukan lagi senyum palsu. Kusisir lagi rambut kecokelatanku perlahan, tapi aku merasakan kulit kepalaku seperti tertarik. Kutatap sisir di tanganku nanar, benda panjang tipis berwarna kecokelatan ada di sana—rambutku. Ketika aku mulai shock memikirkan kenapa rambutku rontok begitu banyak sekarang, darah justru menetes mengotori rambut yang ada di sisir di tangannku.

"Ryeowook-ah bisa lebih cepat? Aku khawatir ummamu sudah beristirahat jika kesana terlalu larut," namja bernama Yesung itu memanggilku, dengan cepat aku mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungku dengan tisu. Kujejalkan beberapa kapsul ke dalam mulutku dan menelannya paksa tanpa Yesung ketahui.

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears?=

.

Pintu berwarna cokelat mulai terlihat samar di depan pandangan mataku. Yesung mengetuk pintu rumah perlahan. kugengam tanganku sendiri erat-erat, aku gugup, aku takut, inikah perasaan orang bersalah? Kupikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus kuucapkan pada umma nanti, apa yang akan kujelaskan, apa yang harus kulakukan agar mendapat maafnya, dan semuanya yang membuat kepalaku terasa pusing.

Cukup lama, aku dan Yesung berdiri di depan pintu tanpa ada jawaban. Pandangan mataku mulai membuyar, tubuhku terasa ringan, kakiku serasa tak menapak di tanah. Apa ini efek obat penahan rasa sakit yang kutelan tadi? Kumohon, kuatkan aku sampai pintu itu terbuka, biarkan aku setidaknya mengucap sebuah kata kepada orang yang melahirkanku itu. Umma, cepatlah buka pintunya.

Aku seperti melihat seseorang, umma yang tersenyum samar, memanggilku dengan panggilan sayangnya, dan memelukku lembut. Apa ini mimpi? Tidak, ini nyata—pikirku. Tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat appa juga, tunggu... itu hanya appa, umma sudah tak memelukku lagi. Appaku—Hankyung—memelukku lembut, ini tidak mungkin nyata kan? Appa sudah meninggal sejak aku masih kecil, tapi pelukan ini sangat hangat aku rasakan.

"Ryeowook?" panggil suara lembut itu, suara umma. Tapi ketika aku hendak membuka mataku, mencari asal suara itu semuanya buram, semuanya gelap, semuanya terasa ringan, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

_-Ryeowook POV End-_

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears?=

.

Yesung, namja itu terduduk diam. Menangis dalam hati dan menatap nanar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Apa semua yang dia lakukan hanya berujung pada sebuah keterlambatan? Penyesalan? Tanpa menjumpai sebuah happy ending?. Kini, namja itu berakhir tanpa mengungkapkan perasaannya, diungkapkanpun orang yang dia tuju tidak akan dapat mendengarnya, dan Yesung tak akan bisa mendengar jawaban dari ungkapan hatinya dari bibir orang yang dia cintai.

'Apa semua berakhir seperti ini saja? Baiklah, aku ikut bahagia kau tak harus merasakan kesakitan itu lagi, apa aku terlambat mengetahui?' batin Yesung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sekelebat ingatan lewat di pikirannya, ketika dia menemukan tisu dengan noda darah yang dia temukan di taman kota ketika Ryeowook ada di sana.

Yesung bangun tanpa mencoba meneteskan air matanya lagi. Untuk terakhir kali dia tersenyum menatap batu nisan di depannya, siapa itu? Haruskah aku menjelaskannya?. Yang ada di dunia ini tidak mungkin sama persis seperti apa yang kau harapkan, tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, semua berubah mengikuti waktu, dan waktu membawa kita pada akhir kehidupan ini.

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears?=

.

.

.

.

.

-On make-

Dua orang terbaring mengenaskan di dalam sebuah bar, si namja dengan gunting tajam yang merobek perutnya dan mengalirkan darah di sekujur badannya, dan si yeoja dengan busa yang keluar dari bibirnya yang diduga akibat overdosis.

Sekumpulan polisi ada di bar itu, menangkap semua penghuninya dan membawa dua orang mayat tadi kedalam ambulan. Yesung yang tak sengaja lewat di daerah bar itu bertanya-tanya ada apa di sana.

"Boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Yesung pada pejalan kaki yang lewat di sana.

"Dua orang mati, kabarnya mereka sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar kemudian saling membunuh, si yeoja membunuh kekasihnya, kemudian dia membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan meminum banyak obat-obatan, dan sekarang bar itu di razia polisi, semua penghuninya ditangkap," jelas pengguna jalan itu kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Yesung.

.

=Uqqielf_Can You Feel My Tears?=

.

"Hidup ini, apapun yang kau pilih, kelak kau juga yang akan mengakhiri pilihan itu dengan dirimu sendiri," _Ryeowook_

"Manusia tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, jadi ungkapkan cintamu, sebelum kematian memisahkan orang yang kau cintai," _Yesung_

"Cinta itu seperti maut, tak terduga datangnya, tak bisa dicegah kedatangannya, dan sangat sakit ketika kau terjatuh karena cinta," _Sungmin & Kyuhyun_

**~THE END~**

**~THE END~**

**~THE END~**

**~THE END~**

**~THE END~**

**~THE END~**

**~THE END~**

**~THE END~**

Selesai sudah FF ini... adakah yang nangis?

Adakah yang bosen? Adakah yang tidak puas dengan endingnya?

Bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah membaca FF ini?

Kritik, saran dan kesan selalu ditunggu ^^

**#KOMEN MEMPERERAT TALI PERFANFICTAN! ^^**

Uqqielf_23

Uqqielf Lee Minsung


End file.
